I. Field
The following description relates generally to water reclamation and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reclamation of clean water from humid air.
II. Background
More than one sixth of the world's population—approximately 1 billion people—does not have access to safe drinking water. One fourth of child deaths worldwide under the age of 5 are due to a water related disease. Nearly 80% of illnesses in developing countries are linked to poor water and sanitation conditions.
In some locations drilling a well to tap ground water, sealing it to prevent contamination, and pumping the water to the surface, and testing it for safety is a possible solution. An investment in hole drilling—from 50 to more than 200 feet, casing installation and capping, may not be appropriate or cost effective because the ground water may not exist at these depths, or the population served may be too small to justify the cost.
Whereas drilling may be the only possible option in arid climates, many regions in jungle and rainforest climates also have unique needs for clean water that are not amenable to drilling for well water. In many instances, powered pumping to lift water from a deep well is not practical for lack of access to fuel or electricity to operate pumps.
Consequently, it would be desirable to address one or more of the deficiencies described above.